1. Field of the Invention. Invention
This invention relates generally to knives and means for operably attaching such knives to a bread board or the like for use in chopping or slicing food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several types of blocks to which knives are attached for cutting such things as cheese; however, such apparatus is not satisfactory for chopping various other kinds of food such as vegetables, meats and etc. Further, such apparatus is generally permanently attached to a block.